Turning: formerly known as Snape the Ripper
by pinkdragon
Summary: Snape receives a journal that was written by an infamous family member. As he discovers his origins, he explores his sadistic nature. *R* In later chapters. Look, it would be ever so nice if you people would just give this a chance. PLZ R&R!!
1. The Journal

Severus glided into the Great Hall. As it was still rather early, not many of his fellow housemates awaited him at the breakfast table. Slytherins didn't enjoy mornings too much: sunlight was always a hindrance. And the ceiling revealed the object of their dejection, high in the sky, waiting to fulfill its full golden splendor. Severus growled a complaint and took a seat. _Another beautiful day_, he thought spitefully, dumping his satchel into the empty seat next to him.

He ate his sausages and bacon while thumbing through his potions book. Soon, the Hall was filling in with students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and even the few Slytherins that came straggling in. Once the Great Hall was full-to-bursting with students, owls flew in to deliver daily post. Severus leaned back in his chair so that his black owl, Demon, could drop his mail. He watched as Lily Evans walked into the Hall. How she pranced about as if everything she did was an accomplishment everyone was to take note of, even her late arrival! Severus clumsily rummaged through his mail, still staring at the read-headed vixen. He arched an eyebrow in curiosity and now gave his full attention to a particularly large parcel Demon had dropped. Fastened to the top of the package was a parchment. He unrolled it and read:

__

Severus,

As it is your final year as a student, I thought it best to send you this journal to aid your transition into manhood. This book is quite old, as it originally belonged to your great, great grandfather. It has been handed down from father to son until it has found a new owner in you. Read through it, discover your past, and decide your future.

--Octavious

Severus removed the paper from the package and beheld a large, black leather-bound book. He felt the scrutinizing gazes of his peers. Lily was staring at him. He pretended not to notice and gave Demon a piece of a biscuit. He kept up the pretense of ignoring her quite well until the familiar chorus of James's and Sirius's laughter stung his ears.

"Snape's crazy old father has sent him some heap of junk," he could hear one say.

Severus sneered at them, gathered up his belongings, and trailed over to the loathsome duo. "You know, they say every school has its idiot. Unfortunately, Hogwarts has two." He eyed James and Sirius.

"Speaking of idiots, Snape, is that from your father?" Black nodded at the journal and smiled coolly at James.

"Is that your feeble attempt at insulting me?" Severus hissed.

"Is _that_ your feeble attempt at declaring intelligence?" James cracked. A round of "oohs" echoed across the Gryffindor table.

"James!" Lily scolded, finally having enough. James's cocky smile quickly disappeared. Remus Lupin pretended to be enthralled by the contents of his transfiguration book, while Peter Pettigrew watched anxiously.

"The old ball and chain, eh, Potter? While I'd quite like to see you suffer the wrath of she-who-holds-your-balls-in-the-palms-of-her-hands, I'm afraid I haven't the time for child's play." He swept off.

Lily's hand clapped over her mouth in shock. Remus looked up from his book long enough to roll his eyes. Sirius stabbed angrily at his eggs, while Peter looked as if he were in shock. James, however, was fuming.

"That dickless--"

"James, stop! _Please_, I'd like to finish my breakfast in peace!" Lily pleaded.

"She's right, you know." Remus closed his book and folded his arms on the table. "You were being awfully immature."

Sirius eyed Remus curiously. "Sheesh, Moony, can you quit being a geek long enough to have some fun?"

Remus rolled his eyes again as Peter chuckled to himself. His laughter cut off suddenly when Remus bared his teeth. Peter quickly moved to change the subject. "Why do you keep sticking up for him, Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah, whose side are you on?" Sirius demanded.

"Side? _Really _boys?" Lily heaved an impatient sigh and as Remus gave her a look of sympathy.

"At least we're more tolerable than Snape," James argued, albeit quietly.

Sirius frowned. "What's he got that we don't?"

Lily threw her books together. "A mind," she replied, standing to leave. "Good day, gentlemen." She left James, Sirius, and Peter with their mouths agape. Remus picked his book up again, pretending to not have heard her insult.

Lily jogged down the corridor after Snape. "Severus, wait up."

He growled at the request, but stopped anyway. As he sun around on his heel, Lily nearly smacked into him. "Can't find your way around without the quartet of fools?" he hissed.

Lily shook her head in disbelief. "I came to say that I am concerned about the exchange that just transpired."

Severus chuckled to himself. "You've been borrowing Lupin's dictionary, I see."

A hurtful look came across Lily's face. "Such things I would expect from James and Sirius, but not you, Severus. What you said about," she paused to gulp nervously, "James's . . . balls . . . was entirely uncalled for and I'm ashamed that such a thing came out of your mouth."

"Ashamed, Miss Evans?" Severus was intrigued. "Are you my mother now?"

"I'm being serious here! You are far too smart and sophisticated to act like them."

Severus nodded at her little speech. "Are you quite through kissing my ass, Miss Evans?"

Lily's mouth fell open in shock.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.' Good day, then." Severus spun around and stalked off, smiling to himself. Brawling with the Gryffindor boys was always pleasant but the look on Lily's face just now was an unparallel delight. That look was worth a thousand galleons alone. Potions with the Gryffindors would actually be a treat today.


	2. Potions Class

A/N: This chapter has been newly revised to fix some of my own canon errors. All info about Jack the Ripper is wither taken from Beyond the Usual White Chapel Suspects by Michael Gordon or the Jack the Ripper casebook at (it appears like this because the crap will not allow me to display a webpage) www dot casebook dot org slash suspects slash gchapman dot html. If anyone could impart knowledge as to how I go about displaying webpages on ff, I'd be more than glad to hear it.

Just as he had planned, Severus arrived in the potions classroom before everyone else. Sitting alone at his lab table, he took the journal out and seized the opportunity to read the first entry.

__

25 December 1886

Master Rappaport gave me this journal for Christmas. As one day I hope to pass this on to a son, I've decide to put this to use by keeping a memoir.

I was born 14 December 1865 to Andre and Catrina Snape. Happily, I lived with them in London for 10 years. During this course, I learned Italian (for we are a strong Roman family), English (of course), Yiddish, Latin, and Polish. I am thankful now for my harsh schooling. It is the knowledge and strict discipline I ascertained that kept me alive for the past 10 years. Ah, I digress!

It so happens that my father took me out on my tenth birthday as a rite of passage. He took me to a brothel-the name of which evades me now-where naked women performed curious acts with men onstage. This was my introduction to sexual acts between man and woman. As I was well on my way into manhood, Father deemed this the best way to begin my transition. How he must curse himself now!

After the "show," he took me to a place that changed my life forever. We went to a smoky suburb in East London. I find this just as odd now as I did then: we were upper-class gentlemen! We had no business in these rough slums! He complimented me on my astute observation; but as I took in my surroundings, I quickly changed my mind about the place. I pointed out that visiting such a place didn't seem so preposterous after all: plump and pleasant whores greeted each passerby at every corner. For this I was severely scolded. Father told me that disease lived there along with lust, doom, and ultimately death. "These are not suitable companions for a gentleman." Never take a dishonorable woman, he warned me. As if his own words were prophecy, I was snatched up by a passing carriage. Father chased after me for two blocks to no avail.

That was my first horrific encounter with Ms. Emilie Klosowski and most definitely not my last. She was a Polish prostitute living there in East London. "Where the profits are good," so said she. From that point on, I was doomed, just as Father had warned.

Alas, we were swept out of England; as for my part, I did not go without a fight. But Emilie, ever the career woman, knew many brutish fellows that could vanquish me. So, off to the Polish village of Nargornak we were because her passport had expired.

And it is here that I have been for the last 10 years, being her "child" at first and something much more terrifying later on. "I serve the likes of you for your pleasure." Surely she was speaking of men as a sex, for it certainly was not I she was pleasing. "It's time you please me." I was only 14 when I first became her prisoner of pleasure.

She even denied my true name, and made me take hers. "Severino Antonovich Klosowski" was printed on several documents, falsifying my identity to make me seem more Polish.

School was my only escape, but I could not be late coming home. By then, I had attended Krasseminsk Public for 4 years and she knew exactly when to expect me. If ever I were late, she'd see to it that I regretted it. She'd seek me out and harass me in the streets, driving away what few friends I had. And girls. She saw to it that girls took no interest in me. The games were appalling. She'd make me do chores naked while she flourished me with compliments concerning my manly endowment. These memories will forever haunt me. God be thanked for Master Rappaport's generosity!

Well, I should continue my story. Emilie was not the only person I impressed. My teachers were thoroughly impressed with my academics. It was they who recommended me to Moshko Rappaport in hopes that I would make a fine surgeon. I must admit entering under his tutelage was the best decision I ever made! I am serving as assistant surgeon, apprenticing until I can become Junior Surgeon and attend a formal school. Master Rappaport has even offered to pay my dues for the Society of Surgeons! He's even invited me to live with him until I am accepted. I suppose it's best that I leave on a positive note. Everything is looking up!

--Severino Anton Snape

As he heard the approaching voices of his Gryffindor and Slytherin classmates, Severus snapped the book shut and quickly stuffed it into his bag.

"Reading Daddy Bat's book, Snapey?" Sirius smirked, taking his usual seat in the back of the room. Lily, James, Peter, and Remus followed in suit. Lily eyed Severus tensely as she passed by him.

Severus opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a familiar voice. "Severus the Snake."

Severus forced his gaping mouth shut and said through tight lips, "Antigone, I insist that you quit calling me that."

The blonde bombshell smiled at him and took a seat at the table behind him. She leaned forward in her chair so much that her back arched and her rear stuck up in the air. As several males in the classroom took notice of this, Severus suddenly became the object of their envy. "You didn't object to it last night," she whispered and then leaned back into her chair.

A sly smile spread across Severus's face. He turned in his seat, nonchalantly pretending to be retrieving something form his bag. He snuck a peek at Lily, who was staring at him, just as he had expected. She then gave Antigone a look of disbelief. Satisfied, Severus sat back up in his seat.

Lucius Malfoy swept into the classroom, and all the girls stopped what they were doing to gaze at him. He sheepishly tossed a lock of golden hair over his shoulder.

"Oh, quit showing out and sit down, you girlish git!" Severus ordered.

Lucius took his set next to Severus. "You'd flaunt it too if you had it, Sev."

" 'Flaunt it if you got it' ?" Severus grimaced. "Surely you haven't been taking up with that sixth year Narcissa again? Lucius, isn't she a bit low on the evolutionary ladder?"

Lucius sighed. "Yeah, but she's easy on the eyes."

"I thought she was just _easy _period." Severus cracked a knowing smile.

Lucius looked at Severus askingly. "What's got you so riled up? Did you and Antigone--"

"Yes," he cut Lucius off quickly.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Lucius's voice lowered to a whisper. "It's hush-hush in front of Evans. How's that going, by the way?"

"Painfully slow, I'm afraid. Who was Edgar Lestrange's target again?" Most of the Slytherins and certainly all of the Death Eaters had chosen a "target," some unfortunate witch or wizard to torture, toy with, and/or scare into yielding to the Dark Lord.

"That gal Frank Longbottom has his eye on. I can't remember her name."

"Yes, Nancy-something or other. Well, her lineage is not impressive enough to remember her surname anyway."

The two hushed quickly as Professor Ashton entered the classroom. She rushed through the role and assigned a hair-growing tonic.

With Severus taking the lead, he and Lucius finished the potion correctly before anyone else in the class. After receiving their sample vial, Professor Ashton tested their work on a hairless cat.

"Excellent work, gentlemen. Mr. Malfoy, go on to your next class and Mr. Snape stay and help me with these imbeciles."

Lucius gathered his things and left. Professor Ashton led Severus over to James and Lily's table while she assisted Sirius and Remus.

"You should be grating that willow root not grinding it," Severus warned. Lily nodded and retrieved a new root to start over.

"There's a difference?" James asked.

Severus sighed. "Would I have bothered bringing it up if there weren't?"

Noticing color rising in James's cheeks, Lily eyed him warningly. James swallowed nervously. "Professor Ashton?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"I have quidditch practice, may I be excused?"

Professor Ashton looked at her clock on the wall. "Yes you may. Everyone whose potion is brown may go as well." She turned to Severus. "You stay and help Evans."

"I can't figure out what I'm doing wrong," Lily sighed impatiently.

Severus sat in the chair James left vacant. "You're probably not getting it simply because of the willow root. Tell me what else you put in it."

Lily called off her list of ingredients.

"And how long did you let it boil?"

"Five minutes."

"Okay, let's try this: start over with a new solution and as it starts to boil, add some sea salt. That helps integrate the components more successfully."

Lily began preparing her new ingredients. This left room for conversation. "So, I saw you talking to Antigone earlier. I didn't know you two were a couple."

"Couple? I wouldn't call it that," Severus chuckled.

"But she was saying something about last night--"

"Ever the naive Gryffindor!" Lily stared at him blankly. "Miss Rice and I don't have to commit ourselves to something as pointless as a relationship to have a good time."

Lily shook her head in amazement. Today was apparently her day to be repeatedly shocked by Severus. "So, it means nothing to you?"

"Oh, it has it's meaning, just not the one you're thinking of."

Lily stared at her potion for a moment. She was searching desperately for something else to say. "Oh, I noticed that you received a large package this morning."

"Does anything escape you?" Lily frowned at him. _Oh, what the hell, just humor her_, he thought. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Father sent me my great, great grandfather's journal."

"Wow, that sounds interesting!" She was trying hard to keep the conversation going.

"It's actually rather disturbing. Apparently Severino, my great, great grandfather, was kidnapped and sexually abused."

Lily gasped.

"Yeah. This is the guy I'm named after." He shrugged.

"So, he wrote about it then, in his journal?"

He nodded. "He didn't go into detail, though, thankfully." He inspected her potion. "Time for the sea salt."

Lily nodded and sprinkled some in. "So what do you think we'll be doing in History of Magic today?"

Severus rolled his eyes. He silently wished Professor Ashton would look up from her papers and tell Lily to shut the hell up. "Didn't Professor Binns mention a project last week?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Ugh, Gryffindor enthusiasm.

The potion was taking it's precious time boiling. Severus propped his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand. _This is the sappiest approach_, he thought.

"Penny for you thoughts," Lily said. Severus looked bewildered. "Sorry, it's a muggle expression," Lily smiled.

Severus scowled. "You certainly are proud of that, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am very proud to be the first Evans witch."

"You enjoy being surrounded by muggle fools?" His tone was getting darker.

"They're not fools, Severus. They're my family!"

"I guess a Gryffindor feels right at home among them!"

Lily stared at him in shock: his entire demeanor had changed right before her eyes. It was as if he were now someone else. He had to be, she was actually starting to like the Severus that was helpful and almost charming moments before. This Severus was snobby and hateful.

"Better not let Black see you with your mouth hanging open like that. He might take it as a deliberate invite."

Lily scowled at him. "Ugh!" She stormed out.

Severus sat there, just staring into nothing when Professor Ashton reentered the classroom. Severus had not noticed her leave but was thankful of her absence nonetheless, especially after what had just occurred.

"Where's Evans?" she asked.

"She rushed out in a hurry. She must have gotten sick or something." He ladled a portion of the hair-growing tonic into a vial. "I believe she got it right this time."

"Very well, then, you may go."

Severus gathered up his things and headed towards the door.

"I almost forgot. There is a Mr. Riddle waiting for you in the library."


	3. Partners

Severus could feel his heart pounding with anticipation as he approached the library. Where would he be? He wandered through the stacks quietly. As he reached the very back, a figure emerged from a dark corner. Of course he would be in the darkest part of the library.

"Master, how did you get here?"

"Shh!" Riddle looked around. "That's not important right now. I need to know if you're in or out, Severus."

"My lord--"

"Quit addressing me as your superior, Severus. We don't want to draw attention."

"Sorry, it's just that this is so sudden."

"I'll give you all the time you need."

"Yeah, that's great and all, but I don't feel like I'm any good at this."

Voldemort sighed impatiently. "Severus, you come from a strong dark family. This should not be so difficult."

Severus stared off for a moment.

"Look," Voldemort laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'll be here at Hogwarts to offer any guidance my young followers might require."

Severus's eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the teacher of a new subject here. Alias Caligula Ahriman, professor of Sex Magic and Theory."

"Couldn't have picked a less atrocious name?" Severus frowned, then smiled. "You're serious, though? And Dumbledore has no clue?"

Voldemort smiled arrogantly. "Of course not. Severus, you could be great. Help me take out the mudbloods."

Severus nodded in thought.

"Just give it a think, okay?"

*******************

In History of Magic, Severus could hardly concentrate. His mind was a million miles off until he heard Professor Binns's monotonous voice call out his name.

"Severus Snape, your partner is . . ." He traced a finger across a parchment. "Lily Evans."

Severus's heart skipped a beat. It seemed now that things had gone too far. He had involved Lily with himself too much to act with casual indifference. He had no choice but to continue carrying out Voldemort's plan.

Binns scribed a list of topics on the blackboard. "Everyone pair up with your partners now and begin choosing your topic."

Severus rolled his eyes. The topics were less than exciting, to say the least. Before he could consider walking over to her desk, Lily was beside Severus, slamming her books down next to him.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm glad you're my partner, Snape. Frankly, I wonder why I ever bothered being civilized to you."

Severus took a moment to assess the situation. "Look, Lily, I'm having a rather difficult time--" Lucius's glare cut his words off.

Lily looked at Lucius curiously and then a thought came over her. "House politics?"

Severus cringed. He feared he had given too much away. "You could say that."

They sat in silence for a moment. Severus, absorbing all things involving Slytherins and Voldemort. Lily, wishing she could figure Severus out. She was not going to be pushy with small talk as she had been before, she decided. No, Severus would come into his own. Before they could find it in themselves to speak, class was being dismissed.

"Look, meet me in the library after dinner," Severus said quickly before James and his entourage made their way over.

Lily nodded in acknowledgment as she handed her books to James and left. 


	4. Lily, Meet Voldemort

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had two other stories going, and . . . you don't want to hear my excuse, surely! Well, a thousand pardons about Poland not existing as a sovereign nation and stuff. I'll try to get that fixed soon. I'm thinking about changing the title to "Push Me Further Into the Darkness." Does this stink? Please, let me know something.

Severus decided to skip dinner and went straight to the library. He made for the very back to allow privacy for reading the journal.

__

1 January 1887

Last night was the most wonderful night of my life! Moshko took me to a quaint little bordello to bring in the new year. (I could not believe that he was such a man!) It so happens that there was a young morsel by the name of Persephone. I have never seen such a bosom on a fifteen year-old. Well, New Year's Eve was Persephone's debut. She pranced about most of the evening in a childish pink dress, her long, black hair bound in two pigtails, teasing us men and taunting us. What an innocent little tramp! I must admit I was nervous, terrified. How could this small nymph possess me and intimidate me to the point of speechlessness? She especially took notice of me. I think it was merely because I was closer to her age than any other man there, but Moshko claimed that she fancied me.

At some time close to eleven that night, Persephone returned from an hour's absence. This time she was wearing an ominous red dress, trimmed in black lace. She wore her hair in curls that clasped closely to her scalp. Her lips were as crimson as blood. She was delicious looking! I knew that I was to be Hades and take this girl at any cost. Then the auction began. Moshko must have sensed my discomfort, for he soon joined in the bidding. I was so entranced with this young succubus that I could not hear the shouting all around me. My mind was poisoned with the image of Persephone taking me hostage with her pomegrante lips.

And then I was out of my trance and in her bed and she was standing before me wearing only a black-laced red corset. She was chanting my name. I had not even remembered revealing it to her. "I knew, Severino, that you were to be my chosen," she said. Articulate as earlier, I could only stammer a few incomprehensive phrases. "I knew I smelled wizard's blood." Then it seemed her petite hands grew claws and ripped off my clothes. She took me into her with one great thrust as she bit and suckled at my neck. Then her claws turned to herself, removing the only stitchings she bore, and eventually tearing at the delicate skin of her breasts. She forced the wound into my mouth and I drank her blood. After we both met our ecstatic release, she sat and talked with me.

She told me that her name was Persephone Tempesh and that she was one-half Romanian, one-half English. Some Prince Vlad Dracula had seduced her mother during an expedition with Persephone's grandfather. It happened much the same as my and Persephone's consummation, she told me. The same reason, too, the desire for noble magic blood. I was to become a vampire and she would bare a child that would be mine, but for her to raise as she so chose. I agreed. She said that I would have gifts and that I could live forever. To acquire immortality, however, I would have to live off blood. I could chose not to become a vampire, but I could not reject these "gifts." She then handed me a recipe for a potion that would allow me to endure sunlight (apparently, vampires are vanquished by the sun). We spent the rest of the night drinking from each other and making love.

Immortality! Powers! I was excited by these prospects. I am afraid that I am unable to control my magic, for I have not had any proper training. Surely these vampiric gifts could compensate. Already I feel the thirst for blood, but I know no one will ever taste as good as Persephone, and I cannot bare the thought of eternity alone. I know I love her, even if it is rather hasty. Maybe . . .

5 January 1887

Persephone and I are getting married! But, first, I have another story to explain.

I returned to London for the first time in ten years to search for my parents who never came to rescue me. After a bit of investigating, I learned that they had died just a few months ago of malaria they acquired from a trip to the Americas. I found their lawyer who asked me to reveal a birthmark on my left forearm, that is, to be sure that I was the Snapes' heir. Convinced, he handed me several documents, including deeds of estates, bank notes, and my father's journal. I haven't' looked through all these items yet, but will eventually. This will give me the money to buy Perse's contract from the madam that owns her! And she and I will have a splendid future waiting for us in London!

--Severino

Severus had become so entranced in the book that he had not noticed a figure creeping up from behind.

"A gift from your father?" came a man's hollow voice.

Severus jumped and snapped the journal shut. He spun quickly in his chair to see Voldemort smiling down on him. "Ye, Vold--what am I supposed to call you, anyway?"

Voldemort smiled again at his pupil. "Professor Ahriman, of course." He took a deep breath and sunk into the chair across from Severus. "I remember when my father handed down his journal to me. I was less than pleased, kept only one page, burned the rest."

"This probably isn't going any better for me," Severus held up the leather book. "Apparently, I'm spawned from whores," he frowned.

"Purebloods?"

Severus shrugged. "As far as I can tell, but my great, great grandfather didn't even know how to perform magic."

"How enigmatic!"

"Severus?" came a tinkling voice.

"Professor Ahriman" arched an eyebrow curiously. "Is that she? Why her voice is simply melodious!" He turned to see Lily approaching them and gave Severus a sheepish smile. "A redhead? Is she as fiery as she looks?"

"She can be," Severus smirked.

Spotting the two in the corner, she strolled over to them. "Found you! Could you not hear me calling for you?"

Severus glanced at Voldemort for a second. "No, I guess I was too busy talking."

Lily looked at Voldemort. "Oh, I'm sorry, I could barely see you over there in that dark corner! I can leave if I'm interrupting."

Voldemort held up a hand in protest and offered a handsome, friendly smile. "That is quite unnecessary. See, I'm a new professor here and I was simply introducing myself to Mr. Snape. I'm Professor Ahriman, Sex Magic and Theory."

"Lily Evans," she offered a hand.

"Please do not think me ungentlemanly if I do not shake."

Lily withdrew her hand and nodded embarrassedly.

Voldemort rose from his chair. "It was nice meeting you both. I will enjoy having you in my class. Now, if you'll excuse me." And he left.

"Sex Magic and Theory?" Lily smirked. Severus could swear he heard her say "Sign me up for that course" as she studied his profile while he walked away from them. She turned back to Severus. "He seems nice."

Severus shrugged. "I guess."

"What do you mean? Severus, what's wrong?"

Severus sighed. "There's been a lot of talk going around about kids from our year joining Voldemort's cause. And you know that it's really prevalent in Slytherin, and . . . I don't know, I've just been rather wary lately."

"And edgy."

Severus laughed quietly. "How astute of you! Listen, I want you to know that I'm sorry for saying that earlier. That's not the real me, you know."

Lily looked down at her book. "No, I'm not sure I do know."

Severus smiled shyly and slowly closed in on her. "The allow me to show you."

As his lips drew nearer to hers, Lily was sure she'd die of anticipation.


	5. Library Liaison

"I know I saw her come this way after dinner."

"Yeah, I think she was supposed to be meeting Batty."

Lily's eyes widened in horror as she quickly distanced herself from Severus; but he put his arm around the back of her neck, pulled her in close to him, and slightly brushed his lips across hers while his tongue slithered out of his mouth and caressed her lips. He then released her and gave an arrogant smile.

"There you are!" Sirius exclaimed, rounding a shelf of tomes. James, Remus, and Peter filed in behind him.

"Evening _boys_," Severus smiled cockily.

"What's the matter, Bats, have to study in the dark to hide your deformity from the rest of us humans?" James retorted.

Severus gathered his books and made to leave. "Perhaps you are merely jealous, Potter, that _I_ have seen your girl in the dark and you have yet to."

James shot a deadly stare at Severus as he retrieved his wand from his robes. "I'm going to kick your ass for that, you hook nosed little nerd."

Remus pulled James aside. "Maybe we should take it outside, away from the scrutinizing stare of Madame Pince." Remus nodded towards the librarian who harrumphed as James looked over his shoulder at her.

Severus sat his book back down, unsheathed his wand, and began unbuttoning his robes, revealing a well-tailored black dress shirt and trousers. "I'd love to exercise my knowledge of hexes on you, Potter. Lead the way."

Lily, who had been staring silently in astonishment, shot up from her chair. "Severus, sit down!" He looked at her but stood firm. "James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, Severus and I came here to work on our History of Magic project. I would appreciate it if you four _gentlemen _would grant us the privacy to accomplish that."

"But--" Sirius protested.

"Shut up!" Lily cut him off.

Madame Pince left her desk to approach the group. "Will I have to put all of you out or hush you with a silencing charm?"

Severus took his seat and Lily offered an apologetic smile. "Neither will be necessary, ma'am, these four were just leaving."

The disgruntled librarian turned form Lily to the unruly four. After a few "yeah"s and "sorry"s, they left with Madame Pince brining up the rear to return to her post.

Lily propped her elbows on the table and covered her face with her hands. Severus stared awkwardly at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but it was she who broke the silence.

"Why can't all of you just get along?"

"It's quite simple, Evans," came his reply. "There's a girl involved."

Lily's mouth fell open in shock. Quickly, she regained herself and snapped it shut. "Why are you like that?"

"Like what?"

"One minute you're a scared Slytherin, desperate for sincere affection. The next, you're a heartless creep who only wants to get in my robes."

"Scared Slytherin? I must say I've never heard that term before." Lily glared at him impatiently. "Do you honestly believe even _one_ of those four fumbling fools are any different? Or _any_ boy for that matter?"

"I refuse to believe that all any guy wants is sex, that not a single one is interested in love or companionship. I mean, sure, you're all still really young and immature, but once you get older . . ."

"We remain the same. Men are driven by the most carnal of urges, Evans: lust, violence, greed. Love?" He paused to smirk. "It's obsolete. Companionship? That's what pets are for. Many guys try to fool themselves and even attempt monogamy. I'll not belabor the outcome."

Lily stared speechless at him.

"I suppose that, being a virgin, all this is rather shocking to you, hmm?"

Lily nodded and then shook her head. "I beg your pardon, but that's none of your business!"

Severus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Gryffindor pride, nothing like it."

"I guess not," Lily smirked. "Just as nothing compares to Slytherin arrogance."

Severus inhaled audibly through his mouth. "Animosity becomes you, my dear Evans."

"Look, Snape, I don't understand what your little infatuation is with me, but can you just spill it so we can deal with it and begin our project?"

"Certainly," he said, arching an eyebrow.


	6. New Approach

A/N: I changed a few small things in chapter 2. There you will also find a citation to my Jack the Ripper info.

"I'm infatuated with you, my dear Evans, because you're infatuated with me and you don't understand why. Yes, I see you sneaking glances at me periodically; and your little attempts at rushing top my defense in the presence of your peers, however charming it may be, are painfully obvious. Why, you're just oozing with curiosity, aren't you?"

"You. Are. Really. Twisted. Do you know that?"

"And I'm proud of it. What do you say to a dual project."

"For History of Magic?"

"Glad to see you're still in the game. Yes. We can do a project about sex magic and theory for that course and History of Magic."

Lily shook her head. "But I haven't even signed up for it."

"_Yet_. Be sure to do just that first thing in the morning. It's no big deal, all who sign up will have a late start since the professor has joined us only recently." He stood quickly, threw on his robes, and scooped up his books. "Let me know what you think. Tomorrow, same time, same place." And he swept out of the library.

Within moments, Severus was in the Slytherin common room. There, Lucius was engaged in a game of wizard's chess with Edgar Lestrange.

"How did it go?" Lucius asked.

"How did _what_ go?" Severus snapped at him.

Lucius stood and, leaving Edgar and the game, approached Severus. "Sheesh, calm down. I figured you had met up with Evans for your History of Magic project, but apparently you had a run-in with Potter and his fellow imbeciles."

"Both, actually. I think I may try a new approach with Evans."

Hearing this, Edgar drew nearer to his fellow Slytherins to listen to the full scope of Severus's plan. He imparted to them a tentative version of his plan, going into great detail parts that he was sure would be of explicit interest. Edgar chuckled to himself. "Brilliant," said he.

Lucius stared unconvinced at Severus. "You mean to tell me that you think she has this implicit desire of her own."

Severus nodded and watched his friend's expression change from unconvinced to delighted. "I knew you'd understand. It's the best way, you see. She won't put up much of a fight and the results will be long lasting."

Lucius gave Severus an envious look. "Voldemort will be so pleased. Surely, this will earn your mark."

Severus nodded, still unsure whether or not he wanted the mark. He took his leave of his housemates and trailed off to the boys' dormitory. He threw down his books, took a scalding shower, and retrieved the black journal.

__

8 February 1887

Alas, Persephone and I are finally wed. Unfortunately we are not yet in London. _ While I have a fortune in inheritance waiting for me, clearly there is much paperwork and deliberation my father's lawyer must finish before we are entitled to any of it and before I can return permanently to London. And, tragically, I had to beg my false birth certificate from Emilie, who would only trade it for a last sexual favor. So, I am legally married to Persephone in Poland, under a false name. For now, it is enough that I am away from Emilie. Master Rappaport has agreed to let us pay him for boarding one of his rooms._

It began "Dear Severino" on 14 December 1875, the night I was kidnapped. Apparently, he was writing his memoirs to me.

He revealed that my tenth birthday wasn't the first time he'd visited White Chapel (so he called those dismal black streets). He so claims that he had bedded a woman there some nine months preceding my birth. How could this be? My mother, a whore! Mrs. Snape apparently could not produce father with an heir. Until she lost a child. Bewildered, my father took to the streets in a drunken stupor. And he admitted in gruesome detail the brutal rape of a woman he encountered there. A wench of a woman at that! All my noble heritage down the drain for one nameless harlot! He does not disclose as to the magical status of said whore, but I fear the worse.

He received a telegram nine months later. "Mother" had died of the plague. Learning that he finally had an heir, he went to retrieve me and brought me back to noble Mrs. Snape to raise her as her own. All the talk of pure-bloods I heard growing up were no more than a heap of dung.

I am not pure! Any child I might produce will not be pure! I cannot bare to tell Persephone any of this, for she specifically said she'd chosen me for my noble wizard blood. So far she has been the only honest thing in my life. I'll not risk losing her. I must go now to search for a job, for it is too much for me to ask that Master Rappaport pay me for my apprenticeship and allow me to live in his house.

--Severino

Severus slowly closed the tome and sat speechless on his bed. He now felt as his great, great grandfather had: betrayed. If Severino wasn't pure this meant that he was not either.


End file.
